Abby's Diaries
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: Its late at night, or early in the morning...Even in the afternoon. A compilation of Abby's diary entries, about how she feels, and her thoughts as the day goes by in the lab. Gibbs/Abby, Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

September 29th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today work was okay. Went by well. Though, case stumped me with the evidence, but I quickly got through that. Gibbs said to never doubt myself. That I'm smart. I'd like to think he was right, but...

Tonight I sit in my lab... and I type this diary entry out. No loud music, no music at all. That's what worries people. No music, and no caf-pow.

Gibbs doesn't know this, and neither does Tony or McGee... or Ziva.. But I thought about becoming an agent. I love the science, and I love my lab. But there's gotta be something more. Gibbs and the team puts their lives through risks, so...

Some of my friends are dead against it. Most are supportive.

Tonight as I write, I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm confused about, or why... but I am. So the confusion is actually making me sad. I actually... feel alone. I hate the feeling too.

Sometimes, I look at my age. I'm pretty young. Okay, well, not YOUNG. But, I'm younger than the rest of the team really. Not saying Gibbs is old... But, soon... one day, he's going to retire to Mexico again. Then, when I'm really in danger, I won't be able to contact him, and... who knows. Sometimes, I guess I get scared when I think of the most important people leaving me.

That is when I want to leave before Gibbs. When that thought pops into my head. At least I wouldn't have to spend the rest of my life on earth not being able to see him. They say in heaven, you can look down and see the people you left behind. I just wonder...

Well, I guess I'll grab Bert now, and catch a nap or something in autopsy. Ducky has this small mattress thing, and I'm dying to try it out.

Goodnight my Diary.

Abby Scituo


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Sciuto, am I hearing you correctly? That you want to become an agent?"

"You heard me loud and clear Director Vance, I want to become an agent." Abby confirmed.

"Do you realize the training you will have to go through, is extensive?"

"Yeah. I'm already qualified in the gun and shooting, just give me everything else you have."

"Alright..." Director Vance sighed, as he opened a drawer and pulled out a file containing papers for Abby to sign. "Sign here at the X's, and date."

"Okay." Abby said, taking the papers and the pen, happily signing her name to the lines, and dating them.

Handing back the papers, she smiled.

"Alright Miss. Sciuto, you will undergo a psych evaluation to determine your mental abilities of an agent, and you will go through training for a straight week. That means, you will be out in the field."

"With Special Agent-

"Gibbs and the others, yes." He paused. "Unless that is going to cause a problem..."

"Oh, it wont! I'll have each of their six' and my own."

"Good. I'll have the secretary send you the final papers later on this evening."

Standing up, Vance followed her suit. "Thanks Director." Abby said, as she shook his hand.

"Not a problem. Be safe, and I will be looking into your progress, as well as your replacement."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. May I.. suggest someone?" Abby asked, curious.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I have a friend who has been looking for a lab tech position, and she's excellent. I'd trust her with anything, even being un-biased."

Vance nodded, and though. "Well, is there any way I can contact her?"

"Of course!" Abby smiles, and writes down the number on a piece of paper. "There you go. Her name is Emma Sanders."

"Thank you Miss. Sciuto. I'll contact her."

"Alright! So do I start field training tomorrow?"

Vance nodded. "You do. Find me in here, bright and early. I will issue you your weapon, and your temporary badge."

"Will do!" Abby smiled brightly. "Can I be excused now?"

"You may."

"Thanks!" Abby smiles, skipping out the door, back to her lab.

- --- ------------ -------------

.5 Hours Later.

September 30th, 2009

Dear Diary,

So, I saw Director Vance today. I officially start field training tomorrow morning. Gibbs and the others are SO in for something big! They won't even know what hit them.

Well, earlier today was okay. Then towards the afternoon, I got sad for some reason. I still kinda am sad, but I'm excited too.

I think I'm gonna get a little haircut. My hair is getting way too thick, and is driving me crazy.

I really do hope that Emma can get my job. I just hope Gibbs is as...understanding as this.

Well, going to bed.

Goodnight,

Abby Sciuto

----------- ---------------- -------------


End file.
